


Expecting

by Syven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: An unexpected expecting!





	Expecting

It had been six months since Bucky had shown up on the doorstep of the Mauna Kea Observatory. The long distance part of their relationship finally over after he'd been cleared of the final charges against the Winter Soldier. 

She went to bed at decent times now. Often carried there in his arms.

Food still arrived via delivery, but it was widely varied and came at regular intervals now that Bucky had figured out how to use his smart phone.

When she was frustrated with any of her work, Jane needed only to look up to find him reading or watching sports with a headset on nearby. A handful of kisses often led to lovemaking that varied from rough and exhilarating to slow and sensual.

Steve and Natasha kept a place in town, not far from her bungalow, though they spent equal time in New York overseeing the renovation of an old warehouse that Steve had bought. Bucky and Jane visited when her work allowed and their own quarters were being set up there, but her bungalow was their true home. Christmas was approaching and Jane had arranged for a very realistic fake tree to be delivered. They set it up in her lab.

That night, laying together on the sectional sofa in her lab, the tree lit up and twinkling, after a deliciously rough bout of love making, Jane felt her stomach dip unexpectedly and she raced to the bathroom. After rinsing out her mouth, she looked into the mirror and did a quick calculation. She found him just outside the door, concern etched into his features and Jane smiled softly. Just an upset stomach, she explained and they headed to bed. 

In the morning, she was sick again, but she made sure to do it in the downstairs bathroom while he was in the shower. Begging off on errands, she visited her doctor for confirmation. Still surprised, but the fear lessening, she found him on the doorstep when she pulled up, worry written in his frown. Without a word, Jane took his hand and pressed it to her stomach and he fell to his knees, hugging her to him, her fingers stroking through his hair.

Later that night, after dinner, he led her out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean and went down on one knee, apologizing for waiting so long, his blue eyes asking and asking and she barely let the words fall from his lips before she was accepting.


End file.
